The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, a technology effective when applied to a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device using an SOI substrate.
A semiconductor device is manufactured by forming an element isolation portion in a semiconductor substrate, forming a semiconductor element such as a MISFET (metal insulator semiconductor field effect transistor) in an active region of the semiconductor substrate defined by the element isolation portion, and forming a multilayer wiring structure on the semiconductor substrate. In addition, there is a technology using an SOI substrate as a semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-22250 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device obtained by forming a thin-film MISFET on a semiconductor layer selectively formed on the surface of a semiconductor substrate via a buried insulating layer and forming another MISFET in the other region on the surface of the semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-203185 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology relating to etching.